Valentine's Day on Living Island
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: The people of Living Island celebrate Valentine's Day by buying valentines for their lovers; however, the valentines are infected with a spell from the evil witch named Witchiepoo which causes anyone who receives them to fall asleep. H.R. Pufnstuf x Jimmy Valentine's Day special one-shot. Story number three of seven in my Yaoi Valentine Project.


Ah, February 14th; Valentine's Day. The day of love, but mostly still a day to work. Perhaps your workplace will do something Valentine's Day-related, but you'll still have to work.

Not that working was a bad thing.

Well, perhaps it was. But not to the people of Living Island. They work, yet they work happily and peacefully, with whatever they did. They sang songs of harmony, and they didn't let much get in their way aside from the evil witch known as Witchiepoo. But then again, whenever Witchiepoo attacked, the mayor of Living Island, the dragon known as H.R. Pufnstuf, would save the day with his gentle but effective problem-solving skills.

He is the subject of this. He is the subject of a valentine, a spell, and a secret. This is the story where it all takes place.

* * *

On the night before Valentine's Day, Witchiepoo and her henchmen, Orson Vulture and Seymour Spider, were walking to Ludicrous Lion's wagon, where he sold valentines to the people of the island. He only stocked up on valentines the night before Valentine's Day for unknown reasons.

Ludicrous Lion had just got the last box of valentines into his wagon, and he sighed, pulling out a hankerchief to wipe off the excess sweat from his fur-covered forehead.

"Uh, Ludicrous, why didn't you ask me to help with those?" his horse, the Polka-Dotted Horse asked.

"...Why do you think?" Ludicrous replied. "You're a horse! I wouldn't be able to just stack these boxes on you; do you know how heavy they are?"

"Um...Nope!"

Ludicrous decided not to bother and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for himself.

"Hey, where's my blanket?" the Polka-Dotted Horse asked.

"...Since when have you ever used a blanket?" Ludicrous asked, putting his blanket and pillow down.

"...Since Winter started!"

"Well, I'll give you a blanket!" Ludicrous grabbed his blanket off the ground and put it over the Polka Dotted-Horse's head, and the horse fell asleep.

"Good riddance," Ludicrous said to himself, grabbing another blanket. He placed his other blanket on the ground and plopped down to his pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Witchiepoo and her henchmen walked out of her hiding area in the forest to Ludicrous Lion's wagon.

"Witchiepoo, what are we doing?" Orson asked.

Witchiepoo made a silent cackle. "We're gonna put a spell on the Valentine's Day cards that Ludicrous Lion stocked up!"

"Oh, how magnificently evil," Orson replied.

Witchiepoo bonked Orson on his head with her wand. "I know!" she yelled, cackling again like a witch would.

They got to Ludicrous' wagon. "Oh, wow, our spirits are soakin'. Make this wagon's door open!" Witchiepoo yelled, creating a spell that opened the wagon's door. She went outside, and pointed her wand at three boxes holding valentines. "Valentine's Day is too deep in doves. Make whoever receive these valentines sleep without love!" Witchiepoo yelled again, thus creating a spell that made the valentines dangerous; if one were to receive one, they'd fall asleep, unable to wake up, and most importantly, without the loving feeling of Valentine's Day.

* * *

The next day, Ludicrous Lion woke up, and was unaware of what Witchiepoo had done the night before. He began to put out the boxes of valentines and a sign that said "Selling valentines for today ONLY!" He snickered as he prepared for the overwhelming amount of people that was soon to pour in for valentines.

* * *

Back in H.R. Pufnstuf's cave, a young boy named Jimmy woke up. Jimmy had been a friend of Pufnstuf's since he ended up on Living Island. Pufnstuf allowed Jimmy to stay in his cave, and boy, did he feel lucky to stay there.

Jimmy glanced over at Pufnstuf, and listened to his snores. He looked at Pufnstuf's cute, closed eyelids. For whatever reason, his eyelids had a deep sky blue color to them, whilst the rest of his body was of yellow and green shades. He was a colorful being, indeed.

Jimmy looked over at Freddy, his magical talking flute, who slept beside him. He got up carefully so as not to wake him.

_"Freddy...You're one of my best friends, but I'm sorry. I love you, but not in that way,"_ he thought, looking over at Pufnstuf again. He then walked out quietly, careful not to wake up the two.

* * *

Jimmy walked around on the island before finding Ludicrous' wagon. "Hey, Ludicrous!" Jimmy yelled in his British accent, running to Ludicrous' wagon.

"Hey there, champ!" Ludicrous yelled back. "What are you interested in today?"

"...Um...A Valentine's Day card." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness. He stopped and found a small strand of brown hair from his head on his hand and blew it away.

"Oh, really?" Ludicrous asked, raising up his left eyebrow. "Tell me, champ. Who's the lucky girl?"

Jimmy jumped up a bit in surprise. "I would never tell, sir!" Jimmy replied.

"Well...Fine, then. One-hundred buttons for one valentine." Buttons were the standard currency of Living Island.

"Excuse me? That's a bit expensive, don't you think so?"

"I'll put up a discount, just for you, if you tell me who the lucky girl is!"

Jimmy sighed. "Blimey...I'm still not telling you, though." Jimmy took out a big, red button from his pocket worth one-hundred buttons and handed it to Ludicrous.

"If that's the way you wanna go, that's your choice!" Ludicrous pulled out a red, rectangular valentine, decorated in pink and white twirls of rope around it. "You add your own message. Tell me how it goes, champ!" Ludicrous yelled, sending Jimmy off and back home.

* * *

Jimmy looked at the valentine, and decided that he might as well find a pen of sorts to write something with!

He remembered that Pufnstuf had a quill and a small bottle of ink back in the cave; he hoped that Freddy and Pufnstuf weren't awake by the time he got back.

Jimmy peeked into the cave, and it was hard to see Freddy due to his small size, but it looked as of Pufnstuf was still asleep. That's all that mattered. If Freddy was curious, Jimmy would tell him; it's Pufnstuf that he didn't want to find out.

He tip-toed into the cave and sat down on the chair of Pufnstuf's desk. He tried to think of something clever or funny to put on, but his mind wasn't co-operating.

"...Jimmy? Where are you?" Freddy whispered.

"Oh. I'm right here, Freddy," Jimmy replied, walking over to Freddy. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Freddy said. He sounded tired.

Jimmy held Freddy in his hands. "Do you want to sleep more?"

"No, I'm up."

"Okay, then." Jimmy sat down on the chair of Pufnstuf's desk again and set Freddy against a wall.

"Is that a valentine?" Freddy asked.

"...Yeah," Jimmy replied.

"...If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky girl?"

"...Well, Freddy, you're my best friend. But I still can't tell you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Sure, I understand." Freddy smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled back.

"...The problem is, Freddy, that I can't think of anything clever to write..." Jimmy frowned.

"Well, Jimmy, you don't have to be clever to win anybody's heart."

"Why do I see all these clever valentines, then?" Jimmy asked, putting the quill back into the small slot on the ink bottle.

"That's just for effect, I guess." If Freddy had shoulders, he would most likely shrug.

"...You know what, Freddy? You're right." Jimmy grabbed the quill again and opened the ink bottle. "I'll just tell her that I love her. Thanks, Freddy!" Jimmy grabbed Freddy and hugged him; how would you expect a twelve-year-old boy to react?

"You're welcome, Jimmy!" Freddy replied. "And good luck to you, too!"

Jimmy simply wrote the words "I love you" on the valentine with the ink; Pufnstuf's quill was well-maintained and easy to use.

"I have it ready, Freddy. I just hope all goes well," he said, looking at the valentine anxiously.

"I'm sure it will; who could resist a boy like you?" Freddy asked. Jimmy laughed.

"Thanks, Freddy."

It was then that he heard Pufnstuf moaning and yawning, finally waking up.

"Good morning, Puf," Jimmy said shyly, hiding the valentine behind his back.

Pufnstuf yawned again and got up from the hole in the wall that he slept in. "Mornin', boys," he said in his typical Southern drawl.

Jimmy tried to convince himself to give the valentine to Pufnstuf, but he couldn't think of how to do so. "_Do I just hand it to him?_" Jimmy thought, shaking a bit.

Pufnstuf put on his Egyptian blue sash and he put a golden badge on it. The golden badge had the word "MAYOR" written in blue. As Pufnstuf got his orange hair out of his eyes, he turned around and noticed Jimmy shaking. "Are you alright, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked.

Jimmy stopped shaking, as if he were able to relax by simply hearing Pufnstuf's voice. "...Yes, I'm okay," Jimmy replied, putting the valentine in the back pocket of his pants. Freddy had finally realized that Jimmy wasn't going to give the valentine to another woman; he was giving it to Pufnstuf.

"Well, alright," Pufnstuf replied, heading out of the cave. He then turned around, as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, happy Valentine's Day, boys."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "H-happy Valentine's Day, Puf!" Jimmy replied. Freddy stayed silent.

Pufnstuf went out of his cave and went to attend to whatever it is he had to attend to.

"...Jimmy, are you in love with Pufnstuf?" Freddy asked as soon as Pufnstuf was far away.

Jimmy turned around and blushed. "...Alright, Freddy, you caught me; I love Pufnstuf."

"Oh," Freddy said. "...Well, I wonder what his reaction would be."

"I don't know," Jimmy replied. "He's such a gentleman...I hope he doesn't react too badly."

Jimmy and Freddy stayed silent for a bit, and then saw Pufnstuf running back to the cave in a hurry. "Boys! Boys!" he yelled. "The valentines are possessed!"

"What?" Jimmy asked, running to Pufnstuf.

Pufnstuf took a couple of seconds to breath in and out. "The valentines make whoever receives 'em fall asleep!"

"That's awful!" Jimmy yelled, glad that he didn't give Pufnstuf his valentine yet. "Puf, do you think it's the witch's doing?!"

Pufnstuf jumped up in surprise. "Goodness, it probably is! Who else would do this?"

"What do we do?!" Jimmy asked.

Pufnstuf whistled for his humanoid proteges, Cling and Clang. "Cling, Clang, get the Rescue Racer!" he yelled.

As he yelled for the two, they came down a slide in the cave, saluted to Pufnstuf, and went to get the Rescue Racer.

"Puf, do you think it's a distraction for us so the witch can get Freddy?!" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe it is! Jimmy, we should probably take Freddy with us," Pufnstuf replied. Jimmy nodded and grabbed ahold of Freddy and put him in the pocket in his shirt.

"Don't worry, Freddy. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, Jimmy," Freddy replied, referring to Pufnstuf. Pufnstuf heard this and wondered what Freddy meant, but otherwise he stayed on track, paying attention to the current situation. "Get on, Jimmy," Pufnstuf yelled. Jimmy grabbed onto the railing of the Rescue Racer and they took off, going to another part of the island.

* * *

They got to the owl Dr. Blinky's house, where the Grandfather Clock and the Grandmother Clock were. The Grandmother Clock was on a stretcher, and was asleep. She wouldn't wake up, no matter what Dr. Blinky tried.

Pufnstuf and Jimmy arrived and went inside. "Dr. Blinky!" Pufnstuf yelled. "What's happening?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Pufnstuf!" Dr. Blinky said. "Whoever receives these valentines falls asleep, and they won't wake up!"

"Blimey...Dr. Blinky, is it the witch's doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I think so, yes," Dr. Blinky replied.

"There has to be a spell or a potion to use to reverse it's effects."

"It's good of you to say that, boy," a mysterious voice said.

"...Alright, which one of you said that?" Dr. Blinky asked.

"Up here," the voice said. Everyone looked up at the bookshelf and noticed that a green book was talking. "I once read a book about a similar situation to this; the heroes of the story burned the Christmas cards in the story and everyone turned back into humans."

"...What were they before they turned back?" Dr. Blinky asked.

"Christmas trees."

"...The only question I have is how a book reads another book."

"There's no time for that!" Pufnstuf yelled. "Jimmy, you and me will have to go to Ludicrous Lion's wagon and get all the valentines." Pufnstuf grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it and then gave the paper to Cling and Clang. "Cling, Clang. You go through the island and get any valentines that the people have. That paper explains the situation. Now go!"

Cling and Clang saluted Pufnstuf again and ran away to the other inhabitants. They both held the paper as they ran, working together.

"Dr. Blinky, start a fire!" Pufnstuf said. "Come on, Jimmy!"

Jimmy ran out of Dr. Blinky's house with Pufnstuf, holding onto Freddy so he wouldn't fall out of his pocket.

* * *

Back at Dr. Blinky's house, Dr. Blinky had brought some firewood outside and started a fire. "...I'm still wondering how a book reads another book," he said to himself.

* * *

Cling and Clang went to Pop Lolly, a living lollipop who sold candy and showed him what Pufnstuf wrote. He gasped. "Oh, dear," he said. He grabbed all the valentines he had and gave them to Cling and Clang. "Be sure not to read them!" he yelled as they ran back.

* * *

Pufnstuf and Jimmy got to Ludicrous' wagon. "Hey, boys!" Ludicrous yelled, taking out the boxes of valentines and setting them on the ground. He sighed. "I heard of what's happening. Pity. Now I won't make as much money as I did last year..."

"You should be offering a refund to anyone who bought the valentines," Jimmy suggested, grabbing one of the boxes.

"What?!" Ludicrous yelled.

"Jimmy's right, Ludicrous," Pufnstuf said. "It's not your fault, but those valentines were rather expensive, and for them to just end up making people sleep is a bit of a waste of money, right?"

Ludicrous sighed again. "...I guess so." He helped with one of the boxes, and Pufnstuf grabbed another. "Where are we taking these?"

"To Dr. Blinky's house; we're burnin' them."

"Well, that's more of a waste."

"We'd have to burn them either way!" Jimmy yelled.

Ludicrous scoffed and decided to change the subject. "...Jimmy, did you give your valentine to that lucky girl yet?"

Jimmy blushed as Ludicrous asked him.

"You bought a valentine?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy. Jimmy blushed even more.

"...Y-yes," Jimmy replied, taking it out of his pocket. "Don't worry...I still have it."

"Well, good," Pufnstuf replied. Pufnstuf took the valentine and put it in his box, not wanting to look at it due to it's spell. "Sorry, Jimmy. I hope that you're able to make it up to your lover soon."

Jimmy frowned. "Thanks, Puf," he replied. He secretly hoped he was able to make it up to Pufnstuf soon as well.

"...Just between us, Jimmy, who on Earth is the lucky girl?" Ludicrous asked.

"...No one," Jimmy replied.

"What, you're just gonna send it to yourself?" Ludicrous asked.

"That's not what I meant!" Jimmy said.

"Ludicrous, give the boy some space," Pufnstuf said.

"...No, it's fine...I'd have to say it soon anyways," Jimmy began nervously. "...It's you, Puf."

Silence engulfed the boy, the flute, the dragon, and the lion. Jimmy looked away from them all, and nobody talked until Pufnstuf spoke up.

"...Well...I love you too, Jimmy."

Jimmy was sure that Pufnstuf said that in a more father-to-son kind of way, but it felt nice to know that Pufnstuf adknowledged it.

* * *

Back at Witchiepoo's castle, she used her magic to watch the four as they carried the boxes back.

"Witchiepoo, what do we do now?" Orson asked.

"Nothing!" Witchiepoo yelled.

"...What?" Orson asked.

"You heard me!" Witchiepoo yelled, bonking Orson on the head with her wand. "I just wanted to cause a little drama." She cackled at her evil ways.

* * *

The four of them got to Dr. Blinky's house, and Cling and Clang were there as well. "They talked to everyone and they got valentines from everyone. We already burned them, and from what I've heard, people are waking up!" Dr. Blinky said.

"So it's working?" Jimmy asked. "Wonderful!" Jimmy set down his box of valentines and opened it. Ludicrous set his down as well, but Pufnstuf seemed as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"...Puf, are you okay?" Jimmy asked, looking at him in worry.

"...Y-yes, sonny. I'm fine," Pufnstuf replied, patting him on his shoulder.

Ludicrous dumped the box of leftover valentines and grabbed the one that Jimmy sat down, dumping that one as well. Pufnstuf grabbed the last box, but waited a bit for the other ones to burn. After a bit, he opened his box and dumped it out, burning the last of the valentines.

* * *

People began to wake up from the spell that Witchiepoo had created as the valentines burned. Everything went well again, and the people of Living Island continued to celebrate Valentine's Day, even without the valentines.

Pufnstuf later held a speech, saying that it was a pity that this happened, but Valentine's Day still wouldn't be ruined. As the speech was held, he looked at Jimmy. His cheeks turned somewhat red as he spoke.

"...Yes...Valentine's Day won't be ruined...Also, Ludicrous Lion is offering a complete refund for anyone who bought the valentines. He apologizes for any issues, despite the fact that it wasn't his fault at all."

The people of Living Island agreed that since it was the witch who did this to begin with, Ludicrous would be forgiven.

"Also, I'd like to say that we should start making our own valentines, and keep them in a safe place until they are ready to be given. You are still allowed to buy valentines, but be aware of any possible spells that could have arised."

The people of Living Island agreed. Aside from Ludicrous, as this meant that the price for valentines would eventually go down, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"...That is all. Thank you for attending, and happy Valentine's Day."

The people of Living Island went back home to celebrate Valentine's Day, and Pufnstuf stepped down from his stand. He went over to Jimmy, and Jimmy couldn't help but smile. Pufnstuf smiled back and rubbed Jimmy's head. "Let's go back, Jimmy."

"Okay," Jimmy replied. He walked along with Pufnstuf, back to his cave, and the two celebrated Valentine's Day together. Pufnstuf didn't know why Jimmy was in love with him, but that didn't matter; as long as Jimmy stayed on the Island, Pufnstuf would protect him and treat him like his own son.

And he certainly would adknowledge his love, but until Jimmy grew up, that'd have to be in a more fatherly way.

* * *

Author's note time: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHY DID I DO THIS I'm so sorry.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, or any locations, vehicles, or things used. They all belong to Sid and Marty Krofft, the creators of H.R. Pufnstuf.


End file.
